Allègre Stupidité
by RecklessHeart
Summary: OS Hermione Granger est influante, Drago Malefoy est un tantinet stupide. Et c'est les mangemorts qui en pâtissent. Quand à Voldemort ? La Macaréna semble le mettre à l'aise.


**Disclaimers :Les Personnages sont à JK ROWLING, évidemment ! ;)**

**Petit OS histoire de rire quelques minutes. Plutôt court, marrant autant que ridicule. Enfin bref, rien de bien sérieux mais très sympa à écrire ;)**

**PS : Merci à l'inventeur de la Macaréna. ;)**

.

* * *

.

On toqua timidement à la porte.

Lucius Malefoy engagea l'elfe de maison de s'occuper de l'étranger pendant que lui même mettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Personne ne devait connaître ses projets, c'était bien trop dangereux...

Lorsque la lourde porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa pénétrer son fils, Drago Malefoy, qui se planta devant son père, le jugeant du regard. Il serra ses poings à en faire pâlir ses jointures, le visage briser par la détermination et le torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration rapide.

Son père l'invita à prendre place sur le fauteuil confortable, il refusa net, toujours avec la même expression.

Il s'arma de courage et prit la parole :

__ Père ! Nous devons parler._

Son géniteur ouvrit grand les bras, lui donnant son accord.

__ Je me tiens souvent au courant des desseins que vous entretenez avec le seigneur des ténèbres ! Ne croyez pas une seule seconde que j'ignore ce que vous projetez de faire ! Et je viens vous couper dans votre élan, père ! Car vous avez oublié un détail précieux !_

Consterné, Lucius Malefoy observait son fils en silence.

__ Voyons donc, père ! Les crimes à froid ne sont pas des solutions ! La violence n'est point du tout un ami, père ! J'osais espérer que vous sachiez cela! Depuis mon enfance je vous vois manœuvrer ses hommes... Depuis combien d'années soufrent-il ?_

__ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _Questionna le père. _Je ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que tu raconte._

__ Nous avons une nouvelle alliée, père ! Une connaisseuse dans son genre... mais c'est une sang-de-bourg, certes, toutefois, elle m'a proposé un schéma intéressant. Il serait bon de remettre ces feuilles au Seigneur Noir. Faites-moi confiance._

Drago lui fit parvenir une série de plans d'attaques divinement expliquées par des dessins très complet.

__ C'est un échauffement à la guerre, père. Tout les mouvements essentiels sont indiqués avec des annotation pour chaque dessin. Granger m'a formellement conseillé de les respecter. On appelle ça… **La Macaréna**. Pratique cette magie nous évitera bien des claquages et des muscles froissés ! C'est garantit! Adieu les chevilles cassées, adieu les jambes abîmées!_

__ Chouette ! _s'exclama le père heureux ! _J'adore cette chanson!_

_ _Vous me flattez, père. Précipitons-nous donc dans la salle de Séjour. Il me semble avoir entendu un Avada Kedavra, un signe qui parle de lui-même... _

Ainsi ils allèrent tout deux montrer leur projet à Lord Voldemort qui demeurait jusque là impassible.

Ce dernier étudia minutieusement chaque feuille, chaque partie, tentant de reproduire les dessins à la perfection, puis recommença une dizaine de fois avant de se rasseoir sous le regards horrifié/choqué/perturbé de ses fidèles.

Il parla enfin :

__ Quel est donc le principal but de cette stratégie fort passionnante ?_

Drago Malefoy s'avança, tête haute et mains dans le dos. Avec tout son vocabulaire, il expliqua les vertus de la danse.

__ D'origine moldue, La Macaréna à été adaptée et instauré par la brillante Hermione Granger. Je crois que cette dernière projette par ailleurs de nous rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais, monseigneur. Je l'ai entendu bavarder avec d'autre de ses amis au détour d'un couloir sombre et suspect. Je tiens à vous dire que cette chorégraphie à des propriétés magique provoquant tour à tour l'allégresse des moldus ignorant, ou bien la stupéfaction mortelle chez les étroits d'esprit ou encore une mort violente et aussi brève que l'Avada Kedavra pour les sorciers de notre monde. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ?_

__ __**Très**__, ingénieux,_ souligna le maître.

_**Alors on commença la leçon :**_

__ Tous en place, _scanda Voldemort. _Formation LIGNE ! Drago, mon poussin, regard-nous et corriges si ça ne va pas._

Ce dernier acquiesça, se voyant déjà en tant que bras gauche du Lord.

__ O.K, c'est partit ! Granger nous conseille « d'écarter un peu les jambes, pour avoir plus d'équilibre », dicta l'héritier Malefoy. _

__ Les bras devant puis on les retourne un à un, _poursuivis le Seigneur._ Rogue, mets-y plus d'entrain ! Tu ne vas jamais tuer personne si tu ne te mets pas au travail ! Voilà ! Toujours un à un on les ramènent sur les épaules de l'autre côté._

__ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois,_ s'inclina Avery, _je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir le sens de tous ces déhanchés, maître._

__ Ignorant !_ Brailla l'ancien Tom Jédusor. _Moi ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! _

Pendant ce temps là, dans un coin du château, Albus Dumbledore guettait ses ennemis, se forçant de retenir ses abos pour ne pas glousser. Derrière lui se tenait Granger et ses amis, fiers comme des paons d'avoir réussis à berner Lors Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

Ensemble, ils vainquirent le mage, qui depuis ce jour-là annonçait son arrivée par des pirouettes gracieuses et parfaitement synchronisées avec le reste de ses fidèles qui n'avaient pas encore jetés l'éponge.

Et dans sa tête, Hermione Granger remercia grassement la stupidité des serpentards - qu'ils avaient réussies à faire tourner en ridicule. Finit la peur, finit les morts, finit la guerre, la Macaréna remportait une fière chandelle !

_**Merci les moldus, nous ne vous remercierons **_

_**jamais assez d'avoir sauvez notre monde.**_

.

.

**Voilà donc.**

**Reviews ? Avis ? Questions ?**


End file.
